


got my arteries tied in knots

by snitches_get_stitches



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitches_get_stitches/pseuds/snitches_get_stitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh finally gets tyler in his bed</p><p>or, tyler talks a lot during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	got my arteries tied in knots

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour and its my first 21p smut and like idk???? feedback appreciated????

“Oh, god,” Tyler whimpers, biting  his lip. “Josh, please.”

 

“Same person, right?” Josh mumbles back, and he has _no_ idea how he managed that one, considering that he’s still trying to wrap his mind around the fact he’s got two fingers up someone else’s ass. Tyler makes no affirmation that he’s heard him, though; instead, he merely closes his eyes and twists his hands in his hair as he thrusts his hips down onto Josh’s fingers.

 

“O-oh,” he gasps out, and Josh is enraptured by the long, stark shadows Tyler’s lashes make on his cheekbones as his eyelids flutter.

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Josh breathes out, careful to keep up a steady tempo with his fingers as Tyler writhes on the sheets, breathing shallowly. Because, by god, he’s the most gorgeous creature Josh has ever seen, all smooth tan skin and hip bones sharp as knives, full lips and small wrists, and Josh could just watch him forever.

 

Instead, though, he works a third finger into Tyler, and Tyler whines, spreading his legs even wider. “Come _on_ ,” he grits out, sending Josh a hazy glare through half-lidded eyes. “Please, hurry up, I’m ready, I promise, I promise I--oh!” Josh grins as Tyler yelps, suddenly, mouth sliding open into an O shape as Josh’s fingertips finally graze over that bundle of nerves he’s been looking for. He starts thrusting his fingers hard and fast, aiming for that spot every time.

  
“Oh, fuck,” Tyler whines, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck, _fuck_ , I can’t, Josh, _please_ ,” he pants out, forcing his eyes back open with some obvious effort and staring, pleadingly, up at Josh. “Josh, please.”

 

His thighs are quivering where they bracket Josh’s hips, and fuck, that’s definitely something to save for the spank bank.

 

“Okay,” Josh finally says, and he can’t believe he’s actually got Tyler Joseph in his bed right now, begging to be fucked. By him. “Okay.” He pulls his fingers out, ignoring Tyler’s whine as he does so, and reaches for the lube to slick himself up.

 

Tyler watches him with hazy eyes, lazily jacking himself with one hand, mouth open and practically pornographic as he licks his lips, gaze locked on Josh’s dick. Josh’s hard and pretty impressive dick, which he is feeling increasingly more confident about the longer Tyler stares at it like that. “Fuck, Josh. You’re so--fuck.”

 

“Eloquent,” Josh comments, grinning at Tyler as he casts the lube aside somewhere and shuffles closer between Tyler’s legs. Tyler smiles coyly back up at him, sliding a farther down their makeshift mountain of pillows to get closer to Josh, moving his legs back a little farther. And god, Josh is so fucking in love with him, and he’s pushing forward to smash their mouths together before he even realizes what he’s doing.

 

Tyler wastes no time, wrapping both arms around Josh’s shoulders and groaning into his mouth as Josh grinds his dick against him. “Josh--” he gasps out while his partner breaks the kiss for air. “We should--fuck--I don’t know how much--longer--I can last like this,” he finally finishes, fingernails digging into Josh’s shoulder blades.

 

Josh grins against Tyler’s mouth, and he doesn’t think he’s ever smiled so much during sex before. “You won’t need to,” he mumbles, and pushes in, slowly.

 

Tyler fingernails are digging so hard into his shoulders that they sting, but Josh just endures, making the loose grip he had around Tyler’s waist a little tighter. He can feel Tyler breathing, shallowly into his neck, and Josh brushes his thumb over Tyler’s ribcage, soothing.

 

“Shhh,” he he whispers, lowering one of his hands to grasp at Tyler’s thigh instead, keeping his legs spread.. “I got you, babe, I got you.”

 

The breath Josh didn’t know he was holding comes whooshing out of his lungs when he finally bottoms out, and he pets absently at Tyler’s waist as he waits for his approval to keep going. He looks up, and after a brief moment to gather himself, Tyler locks gazes with him and nods his approval.

 

God, Josh thinks as he finally begins to thrust, because fuck, Tyler feels so good, so tight around him. Josh lets his forearms rest on the bed on either side of Tyler, sliding them under his back and holding him close as Tyler wraps his legs around Josh’s waist to keep himself anchored. His arms are still clasped onto Josh’s shoulders, and Josh never wants to let go of him, wants to keep his small, skinny body cradled to his own forever.

 

Tyler begins moaning after a few moments, small, weak little noises forced out of him every thrust, and Josh never wants them to end, even though he can barely focus on them through his own pleasure. He begins to rock them a little faster--tighter, harder thrusts that draw out higher, louder noises from Tyler, and he feels fingernails begin to scrabble at his back.

 

“Yes, _yes_ , like that, god--” Tyler whimpers out, pressing his forehead to Josh’s sweaty shoulder. “Please, please, god, pleas-- _fuck!_ ” Tyler suddenly shouts, and raking his hands down Josh’s back and throwing back his head in bliss, revealing a column of soft, tan skin Josh has no choice but to put his mouth on.

 

He leans down to suckle at his neck, gentler than he’s thrusting, and the constant vibration of Tyler’s moaning against his lips is nearly enough to send Josh off the deep end himself. “Yes! Oh, god, _fuck_ , Josh, you’re so good, I can’t, oh,” and Josh never took Tyler to be a talker in bed, but it’s turning him on more than he thought anything else would. “Please, please, I’m almost, oh, god,” and when he glances up, Tyler is letting his eyes flutter closed and his mouth part open in pure ecstasy.

 

He pulls back, admiring the blue-ish purple mark he left on Tyler’s skin, before whispering against his ear. “Let go, babe, I got you, s’okay.”

 

And then there’s fingers digging into his back and drawing blood and a high, quiet whimpering, and, fuck, that’s clenching around his cock and shit, shit, fuck, he’s coming hard and biting at Tyler’s shoulder to muffle his groan.

 

They ride out the aftershocks together, rolling against each other and mouthing at each other’s necks as the last few moments of bliss roll down their spines.

 

Josh collapses on top of him, and Tyler huffs out a laugh. “Josh.” Tyler turns to face him, and without even thinking Josh crushes their mouths together. This kiss is soft but deep, one of Josh’s hands going to cradle Tyler’s neck as soft lips gave under his own, and god, he could kiss him forever.

 

“I could kiss you forever,” he voices as Tyler finally pulls away, breathing shallowly but letting their foreheads touch. “I never want to stop touching you.”

 

Tyler smiles and rubs their noses together, and something about eskimo kisses flutters through Josh’s orgasm-stupid mind for brief moment. When he feels tapered fingers brush softly over the half-moon crescents on his back in apology, something about love flutters through instead.

 

“You don’t have to,” Tyler says, softly. “But for the sake of how sore I’m gonna feel tomorrow morning, would you please get your dick out of my ass?”

 

Josh laughs and bites at Tyler’s ear, but does as he’d told before spooning up behind him. “I love you, you know,” he whispers, letting his hands gently roam over Tyler’s waist.

 

Tyler snuggles back into him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Love you too.”

 

 


End file.
